El Cuarteto
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Los últimos días de clase antes de la graduación son los más fastidiosos en la escuela Furinkan, o por lo menos eso pensaban los alumnos del 3F antes de tomar la clase de arte con Gosunkugi exponiendo. Una pintura influirá tremendamente en la conciencia de Ranma y Akane, ¿será que quedarán evidenciados sus sueños frustrados? LEMON, LEMON, LEMON


*Este one-shot es una colaboración entre CarolFVargas y Kris de Andrómeda*

*Los personajes de Ranma no nos pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi*

Este one-shot se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma . Y bueno para contestar el reto de DanisitaM

*Contiene lemón*

-0-

Era otro día aburrido en la escuela Furinkan. A pocos días de la graduación, ya ni los maestros se tomaban la molestia de preparar sus clases, simplemente dejaban a alguno de los estudiantes encargados de difundir alguna información (que sería ignorada por sus compañeros) para que siguieran asistiendo a las aulas.

La mayoría del día los chicos pasaban el rato hablando de su mediato futuro cuando ingresaran a alguna universidad; algunos afortunados por sus talentos mentales, deportivos o culturales disfrutarían de becas en las principales ciudades del país. Otros, deberían compartir su rutina educativa con la laboral ya que los gastos serían lo suficientemente altos y depender únicamente de los ingresos de los progenitores no sería conveniente.

Así transcurrió ese día, la hora del almuerzo llegó a su fin y los muchachos del 3F regresaban a su aula, con todo el desánimo que les fuera posible. Sólo faltaba la aburrida y tediosa clase de artes, que ese día estaría a cargo del flaco Gosunkugi y serían libres para el fin de semana.

Ranma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos junto a Daisuke y Hiroshi que trataban de ocultar una risa malévola. Los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros llamaron su atención.

\- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

\- ¿A nosotros? Naaada- replicó el castaño.

\- Si, Ranma, ¿tiene que pasarnos algo?

-Pues los veo muy sospechosos, están tramando algo.

Los dos amigos cruzaron miradas y devolvieron un semblante inocente al chico de la trenza.

-Sólo te diremos, amigo Ranma... que esta clase estará bastante entretenida, ¿no es así, Hiroshi?- empuñó la mano para saludar a su compinche.

-Así es, Daisuke- contestó el saludo.

Ranma sólo los observó con gesto interrogante mientras los veía avanzar al salón. Alzó los hombros y caminó detrás de ellos, ese par nunca cambiaría.

Akane se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri quienes observaban a los triamigos ingresar al aula. Un par de sonrisitas coquetas se cruzaron y un suspiro de parte de sus amigas lleno el ambiente.

-Ay, Akane, ¡¡eres tan afortunada!!

-¿De qué hablas Yuka?

-Eres de las pocas que se graduará y entrará a la universidad ya con novio, es más, casi marido.

-Es cierto Akane, eres muy suertuda. Además Ranma es un chico "sú-per-gua-po". Y no lo niegues porque te hemos visto como lo miras.

La peliazul bajó la cabeza, disimuladamente buscó con la mirada al chico de ojos azules quien se acomodaba en su silla presto para una buena dosis de sueño.

Todo era risas, chistes y mofas de los estudiantes cuando ingresó la pobre victima encargada de ese último bloque de clase. Debilucho, ojeroso y temeroso como siempre, Gosunkugi se acercó al sitio que habitualmente ocupaba el profesor y encendió el reproductor de vídeo. Un horripilante sonido atravesó los oídos de todos en el salón e hizo que cierto trenzudo mirara al frente. El "encargado", con sus temblorosas manos acomodó los cables mientras sus compañeros seguían ajenos a lo que él quisiera hacer. Finalmente, carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Eh, compañeros, mmm, bueno, cómo saben el maestro Watanabe no puede venir a la clase, pero nos dejó una actividad- rechiflas, silbidos y papeles arrugados en bolita fueron a dar contra el desdichado.

-Pe-pe-pero compañeros- el pobre flaco trataba de ocultarse detrás del escritorio - Yo sólo hago lo que el profesor dijo, ¡ayy!-

Las rechiflas y burlas continuaban hasta que una voz sobresalió sobre las demás.

-¡¡SUFICIENTE!!- El aterrador grito hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la dueña de la pequeña silueta. Al sentirse observada, Akane aclaró su garganta para regresar al dulce tono de siempre -Vamos compañeros, tengamos un poco de respeto por Gosunkugi, él sólo está haciendo lo que el maestro pidió. Sé que estamos emocionados por la graduación, pero ya son pocos días que nos quedan aquí, hagamos un último esfuerzo por favor- La última frase la dijo en un tono tan dulce que los chicos no pudieron evitar derretirse.

-Está bien, Akane- dijo Hiroshi bajando de la mesa y ubicándose en su lugar, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Era increíble lo que la chica Tendo lograba con su carisma, Ranma sólo viró los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se acomodó para dormitar.

-Gra-gracias, Akane- dijo casi imperceptible el pobre Hiraku, viendo con ojos de ilusión a la chica. Acto seguido inició la presentación. -Co-compañeros, el maestro dejó esta presentación sobre las principales obras de arte- extendió un libro mientras corroboraba que la imagen correspondía a la lectura que realizaría. Un suspiro de aburrimiento fue la expresión general.

-Aquí vemos la Gioconda, también conocida como la Monalisa autor Leonardo Davinci; la última Cena, también de DaVinci; la creación de Adán, de Miguel Angel; el nacimiento de Venus, de Botticelli...

Ranma intentaba dormir mientras escuchaba las cada vez más mal disimuladas pero fuertes risas de sus amigos. Levantó la cabeza en el momento justo de la carcajada del par y el asombro de la mayoría del salón.

-Cuarteto a cuerdas...- dijo el raquítico varón y ante la reacción de sus compañeros atinó a levantar la vista del libro que leía. Abrió sus ojos de tal manera y por todos los medios posibles trató de quitar la imagen.

-¡¡Vaya!! Eso si es un buen cuarteto- gritó Daisuke, siendo secundado en comentarios y barrabasadas por sus compañeros, mientras las chicas susurraban y otras hasta se cubrían apenadas.

Ranma enfocó la mirada en la obra creyendo que sus ojos fallaban: al centro estaba una mujer totalmente desnuda siendo asaltada pasionalmente por otras tres personas, una la besaba mientras sostenía uno de sus pechos en la mano, otra se deleitaba saboreando el otro de sus senos, y la tercera y más controversial degustaba el centro de placer de ella con ansiedad. Parpadeó varias veces para convencerse que aquella imagen sí estaba siendo observada por todos en el salón, incluida Akane. ¡¡Akane!! Volvió a verla y la chica sólo apretaba los dientes tratando de ubicar un punto en el frente que no involucrara la susodicha imagen. Ranma de un brinco llegó hasta el tomacorriente y haló lo suficiente para cortar la energía que daba vida al aparato. El pobre Gosunkugi, blanco como papel y deshidratado por la excesiva sudoración se dejó caer al piso, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

Milagrosamente el timbre que indicaba la salida resonó por todo el plantel educativo. Todos salieron dejando atrás al pobre chico avergonzado.

Hiroshi, Daisuke y otros compañeros se encontraban aún hablando de la situación cuando el pelinegro pasó por su lado.

-¡¡Oye, Ranma!! ¿Qué te pareció la bromita?-

El chico de la trenza sólo vio a sus amigos y movió su cabeza en señal de negación, salió del edificio encaminándose a la puerta, justo donde Akane y sus amigas se encontraban charlando de la situación.

-¡¡Qué bochorno!! Aún siento las mejillas calientes.

-Ni que digas- Se tocaba la cara Sayuri - ¿Tú qué piensas, Akane?

-Esta vez sí se excedieron con la broma- refirió la chica Tendo dándose un poco de aire con la mano.

-Es cierto, Hiroshi y Daisuke ya se pasan con sus bromas. Últimamente no dejan clase sin molestar a alguien-

-¡¡Qué vergüenza he sentido!!-

Las amigas seguían caminando y Ranma unos pasos más atrás, hasta que llegaron a la valla y cada una tomó su destino.

Akane siguió caminando, cuando el llamado de su prometido la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡¡Akane!! Espera-

La chica se detuvo y en un par de pasos, el joven Saotome se colocó junto a ella, avanzaron hasta su destino en completo silencio, incómodos aún por la situación de la clase de arte. Entraron a la casa, Akane con la vista en el piso y Ranma viendo de reojo a su prometida, ella se dirigió a las escaleras y él al dojo. El muchacho necesitaba sacar esas energías de más que su cuerpo había generado por el impase, mientras en la segunda planta y sin él saberlo, Akane se disponía a darse un baño.

Ranma practicó primero algunas katas para luego empezar una pelea contra un enemigo imaginario, cuando llamaron a cenar secó su sudor con una toalla y se dirigió al comedor. Allí estaba ya sentada Akane, con el cabello aún húmedo y ese olor a champú que a él le encantaba, sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas, señal de que aún se sentía abochornada. Ambos tomaron sus alimentos en absoluta calma, siendo la señora Saotome quien rompiera el silencio.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases hoy, chicos? Llegaron muy callados de la escuela.

Ambos muchachos levantaron la mirada de sus tazones y por fin cruzaron miradas, solo para volver de inmediato la vista a sus comidas con el propósito de cubrir sus sonrojos.

-Nada raro, mamá, ya sabes, rellenando el tiempo con actividades mientras llega la graduación-

-¡Vaya! aún no puedo creer que estaré presente en la graduación de mi hijo- suspiró soñadora la mujer- bueno, de mis hijos, ya que Akane es casi como mi hija- dirigió su vista a la pelinegra –Pero hija, ¿estás bien? Desde que llegaste has estado bastante sonrosada ¿no tendrás fiebre?

La chica levantó ligeramente la mirada hacia la mujer

-No se preocupe tía, estoy bien.

-Ranma, tócale la frente para checar su temperatura.

Los dos adolescentes abrieron sus ojos ante aquella solicitud de la matriarca.

-Pe-pero mamá...

-Pero nada Ranma, ustedes son prometidos y ya se tienen confianza- la mujer le hacía señas con la mano para que se animará a hacer lo que le pedía.

Ranma levantó temeroso su mano derecha para dirigirla al femenino rostro con inseguridad; fue un toque en esa piel de terciopelo, apenas un roce, sin embargo, ambos sintieron como si una descarga eléctrica les hubiera atravesado el cuerpo para encontrar salida justo a la mitad de su ser. El joven retiró de inmediato la mano mientras la chica se echaba hacia un lado a la misma velocidad.

-¡No! ¡No tiene fiebre!- expresó casi en un grito el chico Saotome.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, estoy cansada- tartamudeó la joven Tendo retirándose.

-Lo mejor sería descansar- susurró apenas Ranma con el rostro compungido luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio con su madre.

La matriarca Saotome se quedó sola en el comedor.

-¿Y ahora que tendrán? Adolescentes…- fue lo último que mencionó mientras sonreía al mirar su dorama favorito.

Ranma se dirigió al baño para asearse antes de dormir, pero al abrir la puerta se topó con Akane cepillándose los dientes. Apenas le vio se atragantó con el agua que estaba usando para enjuagarse y escupió otro tanto, terminó su labor abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta para evitarlo, pero el destino quiso que se resbalara con el agua con la que casi se ahogó, perdiendo el equilibrio para ir a caer de lleno entre los musculosos brazos de su prometido y sobre su trabajado torso, provocando que al recargarse por completo en él éste sintiera su bien formado busto en total contacto con su anatomía, además de abrazarla con fuerza por protección y costumbre.

Aún con las imágenes proyectadas en la escuela rondando sus pensamientos, se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Yo… lo siento- el primero en hablar fue el joven de cabello azabache poniéndose en posición para recibir el ajusticiador golpe de mazo Tendo.

-No, yo… tuve la culpa- admitió la chica separándose insegura de él- buenas noches.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensaba el muchacho de azules ojos mientras terminaba sus tareas diarias.

Se recostó en su futón dispuesto a dormir, mas le era prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño con la imagen de aquella pintura asaltando su imaginación cada vez que lo intentaba; esa mujer, aquellos hombres, ¿Quién podría…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Acaso…? Nuevamente intentó conciliar el sueño pensando en katas y torneos, por el contrario su último pensamiento del día fue secuestrado por cierta chica cuyas formas sobre su cuerpo le era difícil olvidar.

Un abrupto sonido rompió la noche, todo estaba oscuro, el joven se incorporó de su sitio para aguzar el oído y llegar al origen de aquel ruido, se dirigió al baño donde podía escuchar el suave y sospechoso chapoteo del agua, con tiento abrió y se introdujo para investigar quién podría estar ahí a tan altas horas de la noche, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Akane saliendo de la bañera con una fina gasa apenas cubriéndola, la cual se le pegaba sensualmente a su exquisita figura. Cuando ella se percató de la presencia masculina, alcanzó a colocar su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y la izquierda frente a su lugar prohibido, parecía una obra de arte a los ojos de su prometido.

-Ranma...- exclamó- lo siento, yo tuve la culpa. No fue mi intención despertarte, es sólo... que no podía dormir.

El guerrero Saotome tragó saliva ruidosamente, de por sí Akane atraía a todos con tan sólo su personalidad, aquella etérea visión de su prometida cual Venus de Milo, con tan poca ropa, avergonzada, sonrojada, tan dócil, era para volver loco a cualquiera. Balbuceó, tratando de encontrar palabras para salir de la situación, pero una voz femenina conocida para todos en esa casa, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si tú no haces nada al respecto, yo no perderé la oportunidad-

Al girar el cuello alcanzó a ver su alter ego femenino desprenderse de sí mismo, separarse de inmediato con agilidad y apropiarse dominantemente de la rojiza y tentadora boca de la mujer de oscuro cabello; en un primer momento Akane intentó separarse, aunque sin mucha convicción, de aquel ardiente contacto.Con presteza la pelirroja le pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la cabeza inmovilizándole la extremidad derecha mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano que le quedaba libre, resultando en hacer cualquier intento de escape infructuoso.

Con ardor desbordante continuó besándola, complementando aquella fogosa invasión de su lengua a la boca de la chica Tendo con una suave pero a la vez quemante caricia al redondo y virginal pecho, venciendo toda resistencia por parte de Akane.

El joven de trenzado cabello continuaba observando aquella sensual escena sin atinar a reaccionar, pronto notó que las rodillas de la fémina que recibía las ardorosas caricias parecían que dejarían de sostenerla en cualquier momento y que la fuerza de la mujer más pequeña comenzaba a ser insuficiente para sujetarla ella sola, intentó moverse sin resultado, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, por más que quiso no lo logró.

Akane estaba a punto de resbalarse del agarre de la pelirroja cuando Ranma sintió otra parte de él desprenderse, era idéntico a él en su versión masculina, era su propia sombra.

Aquella materializada aparición avanzó en dirección de la lésbica escena, la sombra de Ranma se posicionó por debajo del otro brazo de su prometida para sostenerla por la espalda a la vez que su boca se adueñaba ardientemente del pecho izquierdo, aumentando visiblemente el placer de la acariciada.

La chica de castaños ojos se retorcía del placer en medio de los salvajes toques de aquellos que la sostenían, aunque estaba sujeta no era su intención liberarse de sus captores, al contrario, comenzó a ser visible su anhelante humedad correr a lo largo de sus piernas deseando ser atendida. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los que apresaban con lujuria las elevadas cimas de la joven, que distrajeron momentáneamente su atención para prodigarle de caricias a aquel puro y jugoso recoveco.

La cabeza de Ranma le daba vueltas, no atinaba a descifrar lo que estaba pasando, no entendía como podía sentir los tactos de sus otras versiones, además sus instintos primarios comenzaron a aflorar de entre las tinieblas de su mente, al ver el placer que experimentaba la dueña de sus pensamientos al ser procurada en 'ese' lugar por aquellas manos que a su vez eran las suyas mismas, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se lanzó con voracidad a las piernas de Akane, las levantó de modo que quedaran sobre sus hombros para así poder tener mayor acceso a aquel prohibido lugar mientras con sus manos le sostenía el firme y redondo trasero al que prodigaba de anhelantes caricias, hundió impetuosamente su lengua entre aquellos rosados pliegues, lamiendo cuanto se le atravesaba en el camino, succionando con suavidad ese prominente botón que le era ofrecido, bebiendo aquel dulce néctar que emanaba del interior de la mujer.

Al formar parte de él mismo aquellos que acariciaban el resto de la anatomía de la joven, Ranma podía sentir intensamente todo lo que hacían, degustó la lengua de Akane enredándose con la suya en ese ininterrumpido y candente beso a la vez que de alguna extraña manera disfrutaba lamer con ímpetu una de las erectas cúspides de los pechos mientras la punta de su propia lengua era introducida en el centro de placer de la chica; al mismo tiempo regocijaba su tacto con la otra firme elevación quemándole entre sus dedos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la exquisita retaguardia, todo a la vez; si continuaba de esa manera pronto alcanzaría el éxtasis sin siquiera tener que tocarse.

La joven de azulado cabello estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, tenía a Ranma por triplicado prodigándole de un placer desconocido hasta el momento, estaba siendo succionada al mismo tiempo en sus pechos y en su centro por aquel que le robaba el pensamiento, el paraíso estaba prácticamente a su alcance, gemía cada vez más alto, más rápido, más claro -Ranma, Ranma, Ranma-

El aclamado joven se centró en experimentar el frenesí entre las piernas de Akane, estaba tan imbuido disfrutando de las caricias linguales que le regalaba a su prometida que le fue inevitable dejar escapar su semilla al tiempo que bebía el orgásmico almíbar emanante de aquel secreto lugar.

Tan poderosos fueron ambos orgasmos que por un momento pareció que perderían el conocimiento, sin embargo al sentir el peso de Akane sobre sus manos, de inmediato Ranma abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que sólo ellos dos se encontraban en el baño. Por su lado, Akane al tener la cálida sensación de los varoniles brazos envolviéndola volvió de su letargo, coincidiendo su mirada con unos penetrantes ojos azules. La tensión sexual era tal que sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que la fémina tomara la iniciativa, se acercó al rostro del hombre para hundir su lengua en aquella tentadora boca que tanto placer le había proporcionado, de una manera salvaje se adueñó de la cavidad de Ranma, haciéndole sentir su deseo, su necesidad de él.

Prontamente el varón correspondió a las caricias, utilizando además de su boca sus manos para posesionarse de aquel bien torneado cuerpo que le enloquecía, le tomó por detrás para cargarla y ponerla en el lavabo mientras le estrujaba la portentosa retaguardia, colocó su hombría en la entrada de su amada a la vez que recorría el camino desde las nalgas hasta el busto para masajear los firmes montes desnudos; el hombre de trenzado cabello impulsaba sus caderas con ímpetu para sentirse cada vez más cerca mientras la chica intentaba sostenerse de lo que fuera para poder minimizar la distancia entre ellos, era tal la pasión desbordada que pronto la habitación fue insuficiente para contenerla.

-Vamos… a… mi cuarto- susurró la chica al oído de su amante.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la masculina cintura, sintiendo el ardiente contacto del palpitante miembro impaciente por atravesarla. Con la excitación a flor de piel, poco les importó que los enseres del baño cayeran desperdigados por todo el piso mientras se abrían camino a la puerta sin dejar de demostrarse su deseo; torpemente Akane abrió la puerta pues Ranma tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas sosteniéndola y masajeando violentamente lo que estaba a su alcance.

Apenas dio Ranma un par de pasos fuera, resbaló estrepitosamente al enredársele en los pies una toalla que habían arrastrado en su episodio amoroso; como el artista marcial entrenado que era, evitó soltar a su prometida para que no se hiciera daño, pero no pudo eludir caer, quedando la chica a horcajadas encima de él. En esta cómoda posición, Akane se apoyó en el piso para continuar besando a su chico mientras seductoramente hacia ascender y descender sus caderas acariciando con su entrepierna el enorme falo que no había perdido su firmeza; era tal el deseo en el joven de hacerla suya, que hábilmente continuó arrastrándose en dirección de las escaleras, logrando incluso subir algunos escalones sin interrumpir la tarea de la mujer.

Sin embargo, aquel provocativo movimiento hizo hervir la sangre del guerrero, interrumpiendo brevemente el ascenso para tomar fuertemente las caderas de la chica entre sus manos y así marcar el ritmo hacia atrás y adelante, levantó la cabeza solo un poco para prendarse de uno de los rosados manjares que el frente de la mujer le ofrecía; un fuerte quejido escapó de la femenina boca, deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Vamos… te necesito- le urgió levantándose.

Presto se erigió, le dio alcance al término de la escalinata y la jaló con desmedida pasión, tal era el deseo que experimentaban que aunque estuvieran destrozando la casa a su paso, el único objetivo que tenían en su mente nublada por la pasión era llegar a la habitación.

En cuanto entraron, Ranma la arrinconó encima de su escritorio, sobando lascivamente uno de sus pechos mientras saboreaba el otro, y así alternando. Akane se estiró para alcanzar la bestial excitación de su prometido sin dejar de recibir aquellos desenfrenados toques, al tomarla en su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de excitado que ella, deseoso, chorreante.

Aquella evidencia de pasión le facilitó deslizar provocativamente su palma de la base a la punta del falo con posesivas caricias que hacían gemir al deseoso hombre, no ansiaba más que hundirse salvajemente hasta lo más profundo de aquella mujer. Con la mente nublada de ardor, colocó sus manos por detrás del portentoso trasero de su prometida para acercarla contundentemente a su cadera, de un solo movimiento le atravesó por la mitad arrancándole un tremendo gemido mezcla de dolor y alivio, las uñas de Akane se clavaron en la piel de su espalda mientras con las piernas le urgía a moverse dentro de ella cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más brutal.

Ranma empujó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, rozando las apretadas paredes de la chica mientras el rígido miembro masajeaba frenéticamente la entrada de la muchacha. En medio de aquel enardecimiento, él la cargó y se dirigió a la cama, una vez que la recostó y sin haber salido de la paradisiaca intimidad, le elevó las piernas por encima de los masculinos hombros para continuar embistiendo despiadadamente, sujetando a la chica de los muslos con tal fuerza que rojas marcas comenzaron a formarse, más era tal la adrenalina que poco les importó. La joven estaba gozando exquisitamente el violento asalto, aprisionó en sus puños parte de la tela que cubría su cama en un desesperado intento por no evidenciar lo que le provocaba, pero fue infructuosa la tentativa, era tal el placer que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir que no resistió más, por lo que usó su agilidad para impulsarse y erigirse sobre Ranma, quien ahora estaba recostado mientras ella le aprisionaba entre sus piernas.

Akane comenzó una exquisita danza con sus caderas, hacia adelante y atrás y en círculos, suscitando en el hombre el enorme deseo de liberarse inmediatamente dentro de ella, mas se contuvo y a cambio sujetó con firmeza los delicados atributos frontales, masajeando las puntas entre sus dedos pulgares y medios, causando un delicioso efecto en la chica, que de manera instintiva contrajo sus paredes internas apretando el duro miembro en un agradable estremecimiento, arrancando desde lo más hondo de su ser un gruñido cargado de placer al joven; en correspondencia, Ranma incentivó de tal manera los senos de la chica que el gozo la invadió.

El muchacho sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, no podía pensar en más al sentir las contracciones del interior de Akane. Y ella, llevada al igual que él por el deseo y la pasión empezó a decir su nombre entre gemidos

-Ranma, Ran-ma, Ranmaaa

-A-ka-ne

-Ranmaaa

El chico seguía concentrado en su labor sin embargo a medida que se acercaba más y más al clímax, empezó a sentir la voz de Akane un poco diferente, más se sentía complacido de que la chica le llamara. De repente, un espasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo, una sensación nunca antes experimentada acompañada del llamado de su nombre una y otra vez, sintió que su cuerpo explotaría hasta que...

-¡¡Ranma Saotome!! Despierta de una buena vez- Nodoka miraba a su hijo agitándolo fuertemente por los hombros.

Un asustado Ranma, con la respiración agitada y su corazón a mil abrió los ojos -Aka.. ¿Mamá?

-Por Kami, Ranma ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Has estado inquieto toda la noche mientras dormías

-¿Que, yo qué? ¿Hice o dije algo?- inquirió aún asustado por el abrupto despertar

-No, muchacho no hiciste ni dijiste nada, pero si no sueltas esa pobre almohada la vas a partir por la mitad - dijo la mujer señalando el casi descompuesto elemento- Ahora levántate y baja a desayunar

Ranma la soltó asustado como si quemara, retiró algo de su flequillo de la cara mientras pensaba en ese catártico sueño. Al levantar la sabana, vio el resultado de su emocionada mente en sus calzoncillos. "Vaya al menos no la nombré" pensó dándose algo de ánimos. Tomó un par de prendas limpias y se dirigió al baño

"Aquí fue donde empezó ese bendito sueño" pensó. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pecaminosos recuerdos y la puerta se abrió. El vapor del agua salió envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de la menor de las Tendo, cubierta con un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes, muy ceñido a su figura

-Ak, Aka, Akane- pronunció después de balbucear como bebé

-Ranma- la rosada tez de la chica se cubrió de un rojo profundo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-yyooo yo, vine a darme un baño antes de desayunar. Y tú, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Nada también vine a tomar un baño- dijo la chica con algo de molestia

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada... es sólo que pasé mala noche- dijo tratando de disimular su cada vez más acuciante sonrojo -Tú dormiste... ¿bien?

-Ehhh, yo sí, pues creo

-Ya veo- avanzó fuera del cuarto de baño dejando que su prometido ingresara, adelantó un par de pasos y antes que se cerrara la puerta llamó al pelinegro -Oye, Ranma...

-Dime, Akane.

-¿De casualidad has vuelto a usar el incienso de la sombra alter ego?

Ranma se atragantó con su propia saliva -¿de-de de qué hablas?

-Sí, el incienso que utilizaste para entrenar contra tu propia sombra...

-¿Quéeee? No, yo no...

-¿O sabes si el maestro Happosai ha usado el truco de la separación de personalidades otra vez?

Ranma rememoró momentáneamente partes de su sueño mientras sentía que su cara estaba concentrando el 90% de su sangre --¿De qué hablas Ak-akane?

-Es sólo que... tuve un sueño

-¿Uuuu-uun sueño?

-Pues sí...- respondió un poco mimada

-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de sueño?- preguntó más curioso que de costumbre.

La cara de Akane se tornó de un rojo casi morado, se podía decir que de sus orejas salía humo.

-No, nada, sólo que los volví a ver por la casa, nada más... ahora si me disculpas- la chica caminó rápidamente hasta perderse en su habitación cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso será que… habrá sido posible que… Akane y yo soñáramos lo mismo? No lo creo… pero si eso fuera, sólo hay una persona que puede contestarme.

Salió del baño inmediatamente con un solo objetivo en mente, llegó hasta la puerta que buscaba y sin llamar entró.

-Ahora sí, viejo, tiene mucho que explicar- fue lo último que se le oyó decir antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Minutos antes del desayuno, Akane escuchó llamar a su puerta.

-Akane, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante ¿Qué pasa, Ranma?

-Ahora sí, dígale lo que me dijo a mí, maestro.

El joven heredero Saotome estaba sujetando con una mano al viejo Happosai, le había amarrado para evitar escapara antes de que repitiera la increíble historia.

-Akane, por favor, sálvame- rogó el viejecillo.

-Nada de trucos, viejo verde, dígale a Akane lo que me dijo a mí.

-Pues verás, linda Akane, por error dejé un "óleo especial" en el baño ayer, al parecer alguien lo usó por error y se lo acabaron, ¡me dejaron sin mi preciado aceite!- comenzó a quejarse el hombre mayor.

-¡Deje de llorar! Ese no es el punto, dígale porque era especial- gruñó Ranma.

-¡Ah, eso!- se recompuso de inmediato el aludido- pues porque tenía un ingrediente único que hace que los deseos más ocultos se manifiesten en nuestros sueños, aparte de hacerlos sumamente vividos. A mí me encanta usarlo y soñar que estoy comodito entre los suaves pechos de mi adorada Aka…-

Un certero golpe de parte de la ruborizada joven Tendo le hizo volar hasta la pared.

-¿Por qué me maltratan? Tan solo es un sueño, a menos que…- los ojos del maestro brillaron con malicia- ¿acaso estuvieron soñando cochinadas, picarones?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso?

-Pues, verán, cuando alguien lo usa y se ha reprimido por mucho tiempo, es posible que logre involucrar al objeto de su deseo, es decir, ambos sueñan y sienten lo mismo, sobre todo si han tenido un contacto muy cercano después de usarlo.

Los rostros de los jóvenes se encendieron de inmediato, distracción que aprovechó el hombre para zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo en dirección de la ventana.

-Sea lo que sea que soñaron, espero lo hayan disfrutado- les gritó en tono juguetón antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Maldito viejo- masculló Ranma- oye, Akane… este… yo…-

-Olvídalo, Ranma, sólo fue… un sueño- murmuró la chica- sólo hay que… hacer como si no hubiera pasado. O sea… es normal que a nuestra edad se tengan ese tipo de sueños.

-Si, claro- contestó nervioso- no es como si fuera algo raro ni nada.

-No, por supuesto- rió ansiosa- bueno, pues hay que darnos prisa e ir a desayunar, ya no te bañaras ¿Cierto? Después de todo te bañaste anoche.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! anoche, claro- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, una vez afuera se quedó confundido pensando- pero… si yo no tome ningún baño anoche, lo que quiere decir que…

El rubor cubrió totalmente su rostro mientras sentía que moriría de la vergüenza… definitivamente no podría ver a Akane a los ojos por un tiempo.

* ¿FIN?*

Primero pedir disculpas por si se nos pasa algún errorcito de ortografía. Segundo, esperamos sus comentarios, siempre serán bienvenidos. Tercero y de mi parte quiero agradecer a Carol por secundarme en esta loca idea de entrarle al reto. Estoy avanzando a pasos de tortuga con "Por Honor" y "Simples Corazones" y me metó de cabeza a seguirle el rollo a la señorita Dani, con tiempo límite y demás... pero bueno se logró y pues ¿por qué una colaboración? Porque como dice mi buena amiga Carolina yo soy la dramática, la de los enredos y las tramas y porque yo le digo a ella que es la especialista en sacar esos jugositos, aciditos y cítricos lemons. Gracias maidiar por apoyarme y seguirme la corriente. Espero que esta invención les agrade y espero pronto pronto darles buenas noticias. Un abrazo para todos. **Kris de Andrómeda**.

Ok, ok, ya quedó claro que la pervertida soy yo y es cierto, ja, ja, ja! Gracias a Kris de Andrómeda por tan buena trama, fue un gusto hacer este fanfic en coautoría con tan talentosa colaboración.

Gracias infinitas al grupo de Facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica por haberme dado el gusto de conocer a tan maravillosa autora y tener la oportunidad de hacer un fanfic juntas, además que también ahí pude convivir con la ideosa DanisitaM que fue la que nos metió la pervertida idea del "cuarteto a cuerdas", cualquier cosa ya saben quién fue.

Agradezco infinitamente las críticas constructivas, y ya le daré un final decente a "Encuentros ocultos", lo prometo. Mientras tanto, espero hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como nosotras escribiendo.

**CarolFVargas**


End file.
